


Close enough

by CaryDorse



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, Deckerstar reunion, Fluff, Have I mentioned fluff?, Lucifer's Back, Lucifer's Return, Post Season 4, Worried Lucifer, deckerstar fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryDorse/pseuds/CaryDorse
Summary: When Lucifer finds out about the virus, he rushes up as soon as possible to make sure his detective is fine.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Close enough

Chloe and Trixie sat at the kitchen table, Trixie working on another drawing. "I think it needs more glitter!"  
"Monkey, I think if you add any more gliter we won't be able to clean it off the table for weeks."  
"Then we'll just have a glittery table!"  
"Don't get any ideas!" - WHUMP!  
"What was that mommy?"  
"Wait a minute."

Then: "DETECTIVE!"

"Lucifer what the" "-Chloe! Are you alright? Do you feel hot? Do you cough more than the average amount of times?!?!?"  
"Lucifer, what-" of all eht times she had wondered if, when nd hor Lucifer would come back, this wasn't how she thought. "Lucifer, we're fine!"  
"For now, maybe-"  
"LUCIFER!!!" It was then, when Lucifer found himself with a portion of Trixie around his legs.  
"Urchin, as much as I have somehow learned to care for you," he started slowly prying her away from him, "You are very lucky that I can't contamine diseases and you really , really shouldn't hug random people right now."  
"Monkey, can I and Lucifer talk about something quickly?"  
"Yes, but he has to promise he won't just run away again."  
"Don't worry urchin, I have no intentions of leaving in at least the next couple months."  
"What?"  
"YES!"

"Lucifer, what are you doing here, I thought-"  
"The dead will stay dead detective, but are you sure you are fine, that stuff has an incubation time of at least a week" he started walking into another part of the house, "and the symptoms are not always strong-" he opened the cupboard of which he knew that she stored hygiene products in "AND YOU ARE SEVERELY UNDERSTOCKED!"  
"Lucifer, we're fine- wait, how fo you even know this?"  
"I'm the devil, how could I not? There was increase in deaths and when I checked in they talked about that visus and- I just saw this happen too often already and I just wanted to make sure it didn't hit you, too." He was a mess.  
Chloe sighed.  
"Hey, Lucifer. It's not going to be that bad. I promise. Most people don't go out anymore and there are currently next to no cases and I can take the paperwork home. Trixie 's school shut down already as a preventive measure and if we really run out of disinfection spray we'll just take your whiskey."  
"I also heard your government is utterly failing to keep control of anything."  
"It is. But you know what?" She stepped closer to him.  
"Trump is going to hell."  
"Yes. Propably that, too. But we also overcame Malcolm, a mad priest, a hoard of demons, your Mom. I think somehow we'll survive this, too. And until then, 6 feet distance have to be close enough."


End file.
